Angel Kisses
by FallenAngel Aurora
Summary: I started reading Maximum Ride and I fell in love with Fang and Iggy so I wrote a story about my boys! Fang/OC & Iggy/Same OC Rated T for now! Title subject to change.
1. Arani vs Max: Round 1

Fang vs. Iggy  
Iggy/OC, Fang/Same OC

A/N: Story progresses as I read the books

**Name:** Arani 'Rani' Luce stellare

**Age:** 17 (everyone is 4 years older)

**Eye Color:** Silvery-blue

**Hair Color:** Dark Red, Long, and Curly

**Wing Color:** Deep Raven Black

**Mutatation/Powers:** Bird wings, control/create certain elements, somewhat manipulate emotions of the person she has interest in.

**Past:** Arani is geneticly Max's identical twin. The School created her to be just like Max, to look nothing like her but to be able to 'replace' her in their experiements. Arani was sent on a test mission but the Whitecoats lost her signal, giving the girl the oportunity to run for her life. A few weeks later, Arani found the Flock's hideout. Though reluctant, Max allowed the girl to stay.

**Story**

Arani's POV

They found me. The Erasers. I kept running, never stopping. My wings couldn't open, the thick forest with its trees together so close allowed no room for me to fly. I looked back, catching my foot on an above ground root, twisting my ankle in the process. "Help me! Please!" I screamed up at the sky, the canopy hiding the sky from my view. Suddenly I was lifted up by my throut and slamed into a tree trunk. "Time's up, bird girl." Large claws slashed at my torso. Then I opened my eyes.

I jerked up from my bed, panting and covered in sweat. I ran my fingers through my hair as I crawled out of the mass of sheets. Looking over at Iggy's bed, I saw it was empty. Why am I roomed with a guy? Because 1: Max couldn't find another room for me and 2: Iggy's blind so it doesn't bother me much. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee and headed down stairs. Iggy was sitting on the couch so I quietly snuck up on him. "Hi, Rani." I frowned and plopped down next to him. "Now how did you know it was me?" Iggy smiled, "I didn't." I stared st him wide-eyed and open mouthed. "I fell for it, AGAIN?" Iggy nodded. I huffed and sat back against the cusion. "Well, that's not fair!" He shrugged. "What's for breakfast?" "Don't know, Max isn't up yet." I got up and started walking to the kitchen. "Then why don't we make pancakes?"

2 Hours Later...

Everyone was stuffing their faces with pancakes. I was sitting on the counter, reading again, when Gazzy hopped up behind me. "Hey, Gazz." I put my book down and looked at him, he wasn't smiling. "You okay?" I felt his forehead, no fever. I put my hand to his stomach, and smiled. "If you're gonna do that, go outside." He smiled adnd hugged me. "I still can't fool you, huh?" I shook my head and patted his back, steering him outside. "Nope, now go play!" I went back in the kitchen to clean up, and saw Max. "Hey, Max" The frown on her face was out of place. "What did you do to Iggy?" I stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." "Then why is he like...like that?" Max points to Iggy who was laying on the sofa with a dreamy look on his face. I turned on Max "How could I do that to him?" Max's hands shot up in desperation. "How should I know? You could be a new type of Eraser or Tracker or something!" I huffed and stormed out.

Max's POV

I watched as Arani stormed out and I looked at Iggy, instantly comming out of his trance-like daydream. "What just happened?" I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I'm not sure, Ig. But I'll find out."

A/N: Ooooo Max's POed!  
Rani: What's gonna happen?  
Me: Why would I tell you? *snuggles next to Fang and Iggy*


	2. Never Gonna Be Normal

Arani's POV

I was laying on a branch, on my stomach, about a quarter mile away from the house staring at the ground about fifty feet below me. "How could I do anything to Iggy? He's practicly my brother?" I turned over to my back and let the sun bake me in between leaves falling from high areas of the trees. One leaf was falling but it's shadow kept getting bigger. Aggravated, I opened my eyes and saw Fang was the 'leaf.' I moved closer to the tree trunk so he could land. "Hey." He landed closer to me than I expected, but I did't move. Blushing, I mumbled, "Hey." Fang smirked but moved a little farther away from me. "What are you doing out here, so far away from home?" I shrugged, twirling a leaf by its stem, "Nothing, you?" He shrugged too, mimicking me. "I'm looking for the girl who stormed out of the house." I dropped the leaf, watching it flutter in the wind. "Max's is still most likely inside. Or she's in the other direction." I sighed, thinking about his and Max's likely future together. "I was talking about you." I whipped my head around. "What?" He gave me a look saying 'You heard me.' "Why?" 'Max told him to.' I told myself. "I'm not sure." He frowned, looking confused. I smiled, not knowing he saw. "You could do that more often." I look at him, confused. "You should smile more often, Rani." I blushed as he used Iggy's pet name for me. It sounded a little better coming from his lips, though I didn't know why.

Fang's lips, they were luscious looking, just begging to be kissed. Oh, how I craved to feel them against mine. I closed my eyes, imagining Fang in the worse of ways, not knowing he was leaning in. I opened my eyes, to try and gain some resolve, when his lips touched mine. I didn't gasp, I didn't blush, I wrapped my arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. A low groan erupted from his throut, making me smirk. His hands went to my waist, searching for the end of my shirt. "No!" I pulled away, pushing him back also. He looked confused and hurt but understood what I was doing. "I...I can't, Fang." I flew off, crying. He didn't follow me this time as I headed for the old cabin the flock played in. I wasn't part of the flock, I never would be. Planning on leaving was the hardest thing I could have done. And I would've too, if it didn't happen.

A/N: If you've read the first book, you know what's gonna happen.  
Angel: "I hate this part!"  
Max: "Calm down sweetie, it won't happen again!"  
Gazzy: "Yea! Like we're gonna let them-" *smakes Gazzy*  
Iggy: "Gaz! Shut up!"  
Me: Thank you, baby! *hugs Iggy*  
Fang: *clears throut*  
Me: *hugs him too*  
Nudge: "Like totally read and review. Roria depends on your reviews people, 'cause if you don't write she don't write and I-" *clasp hand over Nudge's mouth*  
Me: Okay, Nudge. You heard the girl! R & R people!


	3. Busted

Arani's POV

I flew back to the house where I ran into the flock which was gathered in the kitchen-minus Angel. "Oh my gosh. What happened?" Max glared at me while Gazzy spoke. "They took her, the Erasers." I gasped and clung to Iggy's shoulder. "Not little Angel." He stroked my hair softly as I kept mumbling the same phrase. Fang walked out for a second and came back with files from Jeb's office. "What are those?" Max asked. Fang looked at Iggy and me, glaring slightly but tried to hide it. "Files, form Jeb's office." In front of me was a faded envelope, addressed to me. I picked it up and hid it, planning to open it later.

(Time skip)

Max made me stay here! Her, Nudge, and Fang went to search for Angel while I was stuck in the house with Gazzy and Iggy. Okay, I guess it's not _all_ bad, being stuck with my Daredevil, my nickname for him. (A/N: You know, the movie _DareDevil_?...Blind guy who's a superhero?...You people are useless!) I sat next to Iggy when Gazzy exploded. "This sucks!" I jumped a little but glared at him. "No, Gaz. I thought it blew!" I layed my head on Iggy's shoulder, not wanting to hear the Gasman's rant on about how Max didn't trust them and that he can fly to Cali and not be tired, yada, yada, yada! "Come on, Ig. Let's let Gazzy calm down before he explodes again, and I don't mean shouting." I held Iggy's hand as I led him to our room. (A/N: I know what you people are thinking! No lemon in this chapter, sorry. Unless I change my mind...)

Iggy, having memorized the path, walked ahead of me. "You know, it would be cool to surprize you for once." Iggy smiled and sat on his bed. "For you, maybe. But I like knowing everything about you, my little Rani." 'You don't know everything, Ig.' I though as I turned on the radio to something slow. Pulling Iggy up, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Dance with me, Iggy." Iggy froze, nervous. "I don't know how." I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Then I'll teach you. First, put your hands on my hips, which are right here." I moved my hands to cover his and placed his hands on my hips. He was shaking slightly, it was cute. "Okay, now it's all about the hips." I slowly moved mine and his hands shot to his side. "Hips." I put his hands back, a little higher, and smiled. "Calm down, Daredevil. Now, when I move my hips, try and copy my movements." I moved my hips again and so did he, barely. "Okay, that's a good start. Now for something else."

(Time Skip)

Iggy's POV

By Rani's giggling, I must have been doing good. "Okay, before I die." I paused. Die? "No, no, Iggy. I mean die from laughing, from having fun." Oh, makes sense.

Arani's POV

Note to self: Choose words carefully. I smiled as Iggy's face smoothed out. "So sensitive." "Well, yea I mean I lo-" My eyes widdened slighly. "Like you, so I care about you." "You were gonna say something else..." I got close to his lips. A blushed covered his cheeks. Just then, Gazzy knocked on the door. "I'm opening the door, you two better not be making out in there." We was about to, thank you very much for ruining it, Gasman. The door opened and you should have seen Gazzy face! Of course, Iggy's arms around my waist and mine around his neck probably looked suspicious.

A/N: Oooo, you two got busted!  
Rani & Iggy: *sticks tounges out at author*  
Me: *laughs* R & R people, I need ideas here!


End file.
